Home Movies
by Kaygi
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened after the series ended? Well, it's 10 years later and everyone has gathered for a Reunion Party. Look through the lens of Yusuke's camera and see how everyone turned out, who ended up marrying who and more!
1. Meet The Urameshi Family

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH... But I do own Hisashi and Tamae Urameshi! .

A/n- I randomly came up with this idea to have a video of the gang 10 years after the last episode... If I get enough reviews, I'll add to it quicker! So enjoy!

**Home Movies**

**Part One: Meet the Urameshi Family.**

Yusuke fiddled with the dozens of identical looking buttons on the camera.

"How do you turn the damn thing on!" Yusuke said in frustration.

"How do you turn the damn thing on!" a little voice yelled and giggled.

"Hey, Yusuke! Watch your mouth!" Keiko yelled at Yusuke. She got up from her seat on the couch and went over to a little girl with long, black hair and brown eyes. "Now, Tamae, what did I say about imitating Daddy when he uses bad words?"

"That it makes me sound like a criminal and I shouldn't do it," the little girl, Tamae said, with the most innocent face.

"Success!" Yusuke yelled, as he hit the right button that made the red power light come on. "Everyone get over here to the couch!"

Yusuke, Keiko, Tamae and a little boy with brown hair and eyes sat down on the couch. The camera was sitting on a tripod in front of the couch.

"Now it's time to meet the Urameshi family!" Yusuke said, looking into the camera lens. "This is my wife, Keiko Urameshi! She is one hot babe. That's why I married her."

"Yusuke!" Keiko said, blushing. She lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Anyway..." Yusuke continued. "Time to meet the results of "getting busy". -wink- This is Tamae Urameshi..." Yusuke pointed to the little girl in his lap. "Why don't you say something, sweetie?"

"Hi! I'm 6!" she said with a big smile.

"And this is Hisashi Urameshi," Yusuke said, pointing to the 9-year-old boy in Keiko's lap.

"Daddy is mad at Mommy because last night she wouldn't--" Hisashi started, but was cut off by Yusuke clamping his hand over Hisashi's mouth.

"Heh-heh...That's enough, Sashi," Yusuke said, while a sweatdrop formed on his head. "Go play now."

"Okay!" Hisashi yelled and ran out of the room. Soon after, a loud thump was heard coming from down the hall.

"Mind taking over, Keiko dear," Yusuke said and ran to see what had happened.

"Uh... Well, the whole purpose of this video is to show how much we have all changed over the past 10 years, since we're having all of Yusuke's old friends over for a Reunion Party!" Keiko said. "Right, Tamae?"

"Yeah! Party!" she exclaimed.

Loud, thumping footsteps were heard coming down the hall. Keiko and Tamae looked away from the camera to their right. Yusuke was running down the hall, while being chased by Hisashi, who had a golf club held in his hands.

"I'm gonna get you, Daddy!" he yelled.

"Put the golf club DOWN!" Yusuke exclaimed, still running.

"This looks interesting..." Keiko said. She grabbed the camera off of the tripod and started to film Yusuke and Hisashi, who were now in the living room.

"But I wanna play golf!" he exclaimed and stopped running.

"Not in the house!" Yusuke yelled and turned around to Hisashi. He tried to grab the golf club from Hisashi, but he was too late. Hisashi had winded up for the swing and swung the golf club right into Yusuke's "weak spot". That must have been painful...

"OWWW!" Yusuke screamed and keeled over onto the floor.

"SASHI! You hurt Daddy's hairy elephant!" Tamae yelled.

"Sorry, Daddy! Does your elephant need a band aid?" Hisashi asked.

"This is some good stuff..." Keiko said, who filmed the entire thing.

"I heard the Keiko...OWW!" Yusuke said, and keeled over in pain again.

"Uh... That's enough kids!" Keiko exclaimed and grabbed the golf club from Hisashi.

"Hey! That's mine!" Hisashi whined.

Before Keiko could respond, the door bell rang.

"That must be the guests!" Keiko said enthusiastically. She looked down at Yusuke. "Are you alright?"

He let out a little grunt and stayed bent over on the floor, while holding his "weak spot."

Keiko assumed he would be fine and went to the door. She opened it and there on the doorstep stood...

To be Continued in Chapter 2--

Who is at the door? Who else will be showing up for the shindig? Who ended up marrying who? Find out in the next chapter of, **HOME MOVIES!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Look Who's Here!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH...But I do own the Waking Ashland CD! XD

A/n- OMG! I have NEVER EVER, EVER gotten that many reviews on just one chapter of a fanfiction! You people must really love me... -tears start to form in eyes-...Well, I love you all, too! And I REALLY mean it! My best friend, Jess (Her username is Cora Pembroke.) actually called me and said "You have about 15 reviews! Congrats!" and I couldn't believe it! To keep you all happy and from wanting to kill me... Here's the next chapter! The rest of the YYH characters are coming into the story! Enjoy!

**Home Movies**

**Part Two: Look Who's Here!**

The door bell rang. Keiko opened the door and there stood Botan.

"Oh my **GOD**! I haven't seen you in forever, Keiko!" Botan said and squealed. She ran over to Keiko and glomped her.

"Uh...Nice to see you too, Botan," Keiko said and pulled herself out of Botan's death hug.

"What happened to you, Yusuke?" Botan said, looking down at Yusuke, who was still on the floor.

"Oh, him and the kids had a little accident. Nothing big," Keiko explained.

"Nothing big! What the hell is that supposed to mean? I might have lost the use of my reproductive organs!" Yusuke exclaimed and slowly stood up.

"You're such a cry baby, Yusuke. You'll be fine," Keiko said. She looked over at Botan. "So, where are Kurama and Chisami?"

"heh-heh (nervous laugh)... Uh...Kurama had a little trouble getting Chisami out of the car," Botan said, while scratching the back of her head.

At that very moment, they heard a shriek come from outside the door. Everyone's forehead received a sweatdrop. Keiko opened the door.

There stood Kurama with a little girl, who had blue hair and green eyes. The girl was in Kurama's arms. She kept squirming and pulling on Kurama's long, girlish hair. From the looks of it, she really didn't want to be there.

"Ouch! Chisami, don't pull Daddy's hair!" Kurama said, trying to pry her little fingers from his long, red locks. He put her down on the ground and walked into the house. "Hello. Sorry it took so long."

"Thanks for carrying me, Daddy!" Chisami said, while giggling. "And for giving me the money!" She held up a $10 bill and walked over to where Hisashi and Tamae were playing.

"She's a real trip," Kurama said with a sigh.

"You had to bribe her? Again?" Botan inquired. Kurama nodded. "She's impossible."

"Having kid trouble?" Yusuke asked.

"I'll say," Botan replied. "She won't listen to us and she throws a tantrum whenever she doesn't want to do something. How do you deal with your kids?"

"Just slap them on the butt when they're bad and call it a day," Yusuke replied. Keiko punched Yusuke in the shoulder.

"Don't listen to Yusuke. We just set boundaries and let them know what's acceptable and what's not," Keiko said.

"Whatever. You and your 'child psychology' crap," Yusuke said. "Can I have my camera back?" Keiko was still holding the camera.

"Not until everyone else gets her," Keiko said.

The door bell rang at that very instant. Keiko opened it and let in Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei, Shizuru, Koenma, Ayame, Genkai and, of course, Puu.

"Hi everyone!" Keiko said.

The whole gang filed into the house and went every which way. Some, like Kuwabara, went straight to the food in the kitchen, some just sat in a secluded corner, like Hiei, and some started conversing with one another. It was great to see everyone back together again.

Yusuke went up behind Keiko, who was chatting with Ayame. Being his usual perverted self, he grabbed her ass, making her jump up in complete surprise. She looked behind her and saw Yusuke with a smirk on his face.

"YUSUKE! Do not touch me in inappropriate places!" she yelled. Her face was bright red.

"But, we're married. That means I have a special privilege to," Yusuke said slyly.

"I meant not in front of people! Or the kids!" Keiko exclaimed.

"Can I just have the camera back?" Yusuke said, ignoring her last comment. Keiko sighed and handed the camera to him.

"Don't cause any trouble," she warned.

"I won't," he said, while smirking. He turned the camera on and walked away.

"Yusuke Urameshi. Reporting for duty," he said to the camera. "Today we will be videotaping our 10-year Reunion Party, as mentioned before. To start off with, let's go check up on the kids."

Yusuke walked over to the corner of the spacious living room where Hisashi, Tamae and Chisami were playing.

"So, what are you little runts up to?" Yusuke asked.

--To Be Continued in Chapter 3--

What are the kids up to? In which direction is Yusuke's video headed? Also, who did everyone end up marrying? Could Koenma and Kuwabara be gay lovers? O.O Find out in the next chapter of, **HOME MOVIES!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Kids Will Be Kids

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or XBOX (I do have one, but its my sister's..). All I own is a field hockey stick... which I can beat people with! Muhahahaa!

A/n- Thanks again to all that read and review! ..Koenma and Kuwabara as gay lovers? I don't know where that came from when I typed it last time... O.o...But, they **aren't** going to be gay lovers. I was only kidding, but that would be funny...and disturbing...O.o... Anywho, here's Chapter 3!

**Home Movies**

**Part Three: Kids Will Be Kids**

"So, what are you little runts up to?" Yusuke asked, while filming them with the camera.

Hisashi, Tamae and Chisami were all seated in front of the 32" TV located on top of a TV stand on the far end of the living room. Hisashi and Tamae had controllers in hand and seemed to be playing an XBOX game. Chisami sat a few feet away from Hisashi, staring at him and letting out a dreamy sigh every now and then.

"Playing video games," Hisashi responded without peeling his eyes from the screen. A bit of cheery music played. "Yeah! I killed you!"

"Hey! No fair! I want a rematch!" Tamae whined.

"NO! I won fair and square and you know it!" Hisashi argued.

"Hisashi, just play one more game, or she'll be complaining all day," Yusuke mumbled to Hisashi.

"Fine!" Hisashi said, sounding annoyed. "But only if I get to be the tadpole looking guy with the human head!"

"But I wanted to be him!" Tamae whined, yet again.

"You can be the skinny, purple guy," Hisashi said.

"He looks like an anorexic Barney..." Yusuke said, looking at the TV.

"What does anorexic mean, Daddy?" Tamae asked curiously, looking over at Yusuke.

Before Yusuke could give an answer, Hisashi spoke. "Anorexic means that you eat a lot of food and throw it up so you don't get fat," he chimed in, trying to sound smart.

"Actually, Sashi... May I call you that?... Umm... I don't mean to be rude if I correct you, but that's when someone is bulimic... Anorexic is when you don't eat anything..." Chisami said shyly, while blushing. She looked up at Hisashi, who was staring at her, and batted her eyelashes. She let out a cute, yet nervous giggle.

Hisashi just stared at her for a second and mumbled, "Whatever." His attention was, once again, claimed by the TV.

Chisami let out a hopeless sigh and stared longingly at Hisashi again. Yusuke backed away from the group of kids to film from a different angle. He focused in on Chisami's dreamy looking face and then switched over to the back of Hisashi's head, staring straight ahead at the TV.

"It looks like someone's got a crush on Hisashi. He does get his good looks from his father, who just happens to be me," Yusuke said. He turned the camera around to face him and flicked his hair back with his other hand as if he were a male supermodel. He then turned the camera's attention back on the kids. "Wow, that made me sound conceited... Anyway, let's have a little fun."

Yusuke walked over to Tamae, who was seated on Hisashi's right, and whispered in her ear, "Look over at Chisami. I wonder why she's looking at Hisashi like that..." Tamae got a perplexed look on her little, innocent face and glanced over at Chisami. Yusuke backed away to get a better view of the scene again.

"Hey, Chisami. Why are you staring at Hisashi with those googly eyes?" Tamae asked Chisami, as she looked at her.

Chisami immediately looked down at the floor and turned redder than a tomato. "Umm...uh..." were the only things that came out of her mouth.

"It's because she has a crush on our man Hisashi," Yusuke blurted out. "Whoops! Shouldn't of said that..."

Hisashi looked away from the TV screen to look over at a giggling Tamae and Yusuke, who was filming, and then over at a blushing Chisami.

"Do you really like me, Chisami?" Hisashi inquired.

"...yes..." Chisami said meekly, while still looking down at a very fascinating spot on the carpet.

"Oh, ok," Hisashi said carelessly and looked back over at the TV.

At that moment, a few tears fell down Chisami's flushed cheeks. Slowly, she got up and walked out of the room. Hisashi didn't even look away from the TV for a second.

"Ouch! Rejection AND the cold-shoulder!" Yusuke said quietly enough that only the camera picked it up.

"Hey, Sashi!" Tamae said angrily. "Didn't you just notice that Chisami left the room? You hurt her feelings!"

"So, what's your point?" Hisashi asked, while pausing the game.

"That it wasn't very nice." Tamae said.

"So? What did you expect me to do?" Hisashi inquired. "Was I supposed to kiss her?" He got a puzzled look on his face.

"Maybe..." Tamae answered.

"Eww!" Hisashi exclaimed as his face scrunched up. "Girls have cooties!"

"But I'm a girl and you don't mind me!" Tamae shouted and stood up, as if taking his last statement offensively.

"Yeah, but you're different..." Hisashi said.

"No, I'm not!" Tamae yelled.

"Yes, you are!" Hisashi said and stood up, trying to tower over Tamae.

"No! I'm not!"

"Yes! You are!"

"Could you kids maybe be a little angrier and louder so I can get more of an angry feeling?" Yusuke said, moving around to get different shots of the bickering.

"NO! I'm not!"

"YES! You are!"

"Thanks, kids!" Yusuke exclaimed, even though they didn't seem to hear him.

"NO! I'M NOT!"

"YES! YOU ARE!"

"This brings back memories of my childhood... even if I didn't have siblings, I still argued with people...like Keiko...or my mom... Those were good times..." Yusuke said into the camera, as the argument was still going on.

"**NO!** I'M NOT!"

"**YES!** YOU ARE!"

"**THAT'S ENOUGH!**" someone shouted even louder and stood between the two kids. It was Keiko.

At that very moment, all shouting and talking ceased. The room became deathly quiet.

Keiko looked over at Yusuke, who immediately put a big, fake smile on his face and hid the camera behind his back.

"Yusuke!" Keiko shouted. "You better not have caused this! Or even egged it on!"

"I swear I didn't do anything!" Yusuke said, sounding frightened and putting his hands in the air, one holding the camera. If their was anything he feared most, it was a mad Keiko. Sure, he had faced deadly demons and a psychotic ex-Spirit Detective with multi personalities, but nothing scared him more than the wraith of Keiko Yukimura...Well, Keiko Urameshi now.

"Hand me that camera! Right now! I know you played some part in this!" Keiko shouted at Yusuke.

"I promise that I didn't cause it!" Yusuke said. "You can do what you want with me...just don't take away my camera." He hugged the camera tight and gave Keiko the cutest puppy dog face.

"Oh, alright...Keep it," Keiko said, giving in to the irresistible cuteness of Yusuke's face. "But, it's going away next time!" She then walked away, leaving the whole room stunned.

"Uh...Everyone, back to what you were doing..." Yusuke said nervously.

Slowly, everyone began to chatter and go back to their own business once again. Hisashi and Tamae sat back down and started playing video games again. This time they were quiet.

"Whew! That was a close one," Yusuke said to the camera, as he started filming the room again. "Let's move on to something a little more productive..." He then walked over to a corner of the room where...

--To Be Continued in Chapter 4--

-Oh, wow! This one turned out a little longer than I had intended, which is good! Anyway, who will be graced with the presence of Yusuke and his camera next? Will Yusuke cause another disruption that gets his camera taken away? Find out in the next chapter of **HOME MOVIES!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. She's Engaged to a Dumbass

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH! Never have, never will! All I own is sunscreen that doesn't work! -has sunburn-

A/n- Woohoo! Chapter 4! The way I have it figured out, there are going to be 9-10 chapters of this story. That means that I'm almost half way done! Thanks to all the read and review! You are what keep me writing and special thanks to my bestest friend Jess for having crazy conversations with me! I use half the stuff we talk about as inspiration! Here's Chapter 4!

**Home Movies**

**Part Four: She's Engaged To A Dumbass**

Yusuke walked over to the part of the room where he had left the tripod in front of the couch. On the couch now, were Yukina and Kuwabara. He placed the camera back on the tripod and sat down next to Yukina.

Slyly, Yusuke put his arm around unsuspecting Yukina and jokingly said, "Hey, baby. You come here often?"

Yukina started to blush. Quietly, she said, "Hi, Yusuke."

"Urameshi, you better get your hands off of her before it gets ugly!" Kuwabara said angrily. Obviously, he wasn't too happy about Yusuke and little joke.

Yusuke took his arm off of Yukina and stared directly at Kuwabara. "Believe me. It's never been uglier," Yusuke said, trying very hard to keep a straight face.

Sure enough, Yusuke was right. Kuwabara had never been uglier. His head was the same oblong shape, but he had let his hair grow out past his ears. It looked like he had tried to go for the skater boy look, but it had gone horribly wrong. Also, the goatee on the bottom of his chin wasn't helping much and the unibrow he had formed needed to be plucked badly.

"Huh?" Kuwabara said, while scratching his head, as if it would help him think harder.

"Never mind," Yusuke said with a sigh. He decided to change the subject. "So, you guys are engaged."

"Yes, we are," Kuwabara said as he took Yukina's hands in his and looked at her dreamily. Yukina just sat there, blushing and smiling.

_Poor Yukina... _Yusuke thought as he looked at the two love birds. _Kuwabara may be a nice guy, but he's dumb as a post. I hope she knows what she's getting herself into..._

"Get your hands off of her you imbecile," a cold, harsh voice said from behind Kuwabara. "Or I'll kill you."

Everyone, especially Kuwabara, almost jumped through the roof because it was such a surprise. They all looked over and, sure enough, there stood Hiei.

Hiei had his eyes locked on Kuwabara in an icy glare. He was very protective of his only sister.

Quickly, Kuwabara let go of Yukina's hands and sat up straight. This seemed to satisfy Hiei because, in an instant, he was gone.

"I think I'll go talk to Botan," Yukina said sweetly. She got up from her seat next to Kuwabara and walked into the kitchen.

Yusuke scooted closer to Kuwabara and elbowed him. "Got yourself a little lady, huh, buddy? Congrats!" he said with a smirk.

"Thanks man!" Kuwabara said happily.

"You two better tie the knot before Hiei kills you," Yusuke said, sounding serious, for once.

"But, I let him marry my sister!" Kuwabara pointed out.

"You have a point there... He owes you," Yusuke said. "But, have you thought of who your best man's going to be?" When he said this, Yusuke put on a big smile.

"Umm..." Kuwabara started. He seemed to be thinking, which doesn't happen often. "I thought maybe Eikichi."

"WHAT!" Yusuke exclaimed. "You want your **CAT** to be your best man, instead of the guy who's saved your skin thousands of times! What kind of crap is this?" It was evident that he wasn't too happy about this.

"Eikichi has always been loyal to me, while, in the beginning, you were a bully," Kuwabara said.

"Oh, whatever. As long as I'm invited to the wedding, it's all good," Yusuke said, brushing off Kuwabara's last comment. Yusuke leaned over to Kuwabara and quietly spoke. "So, old buddy, old pal. Have you gotten some?"

"Gotten some what? Some punch?" Kuwabara said, without a clue.

"No! This isn't about punch!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Do you seriously not know what I mean when I say 'gotten some'?"

"Uh...nope," Kuwabara said, looking puzzled beyond belief.

"Come on! Even Puu knows!" Yusuke exclaimed. He turned to Puu, who had just flown into the room. "Right, Puu?"

"PUUUU!" he replied, while shaking his head. Puu flew over to the couch and plopped down right next to Yusuke, who patted him on the head.

"I still don't get it..." Kuwabara said. Now, he sounded not only stupid, but pathetic as well.

"You're impossible!" Yusuke shouted. He got up from the couch, grabbed the camera off of the tripod and walked away. He left a confused Kuwabara and a lonely Puu behind.

"He's dumb as ever... and that was a big waste of my time," Yusuke said, as he walked across the room and held the camera up to his eye. "Now, let's go find someone else to bother."

He proceeded in walking over to the dining room, which was located directly off of the living room on the left. Seated at the long table were...

--To Be Continued in Chapter 5--

-Who will Yusuke decide to bug next? And out of the remaining guests (Genkai, Puu, Koenma, Ayame, Shizuru and Hiei), who gets paired with who? (There were a few hints in there for one couple.) Who was left swinging single? Find out in the next chapter of **HOME MOVIES!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. The Rare Species

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH! Never have, Never will! I'll be in therapy, trying to get over this fact, for years...

A/n- Sorry that it took mea long time to update. Got a little too busy with stuff... All of you who guessed the couples, you were right! HieiXShizuru and KoenmaXAyame were correct! It was kind of obvious though... And I don't really look at it as incest that Hiei married Shizuru and Yukina and Kuwabara are getting married. I mean, the two families are/will be only related by marriage, not blood! Now, here is the much anticipated 5th installment to _Home Movies..._

****

Home Movies

Part Five: The Rare Species

As Yusuke was getting closer to the entranceway of the dining room, he focused the camera lens in on Koenma and Ayame. They were seated at the long, oval-shaped table with their backs turned to the entranceway and Yusuke. Koenma was holding Ayame's hands. Both seemed to be staring intently into the each other's eyes. How cute...

As Yusuke was approaching them, he began talking to the camera.

"Here we have a special glimpse of the rare species, _Binkinious Princious_," he said, in a low tone. He focused in on the pacifier in Koenma's mouth and then on his dreamy, and oblivious, face. "It seems it has chosen a mate...and what's this?" He had the camera close in on Ayame's enormous stomach. "Either they've already proceeded in the mating rituals... or its mate has had a few too many cookies..." He began to walk closer to the couple.

By the time Yusuke had fully entered the room and was a mere 5 feet from them, Koenma had looked behind him and realized Yusuke was filming them.

"Yusuke..." Koenma said skeptically. "What are you doing?"

"Making a documentary..." Yusuke replied, quite happily.

Koenma slapped his face with his hand and shook his head slowly. Yusuke did some very... What's the word for it?... interesting things, not matter how old he got.

"When's the baby due?" Yusuke asked with much curiosity. That question seemed to pop up out of no where...

"In 2 weeks," Ayame replied, looking down at her enlarged stomach and smiling.

"Well, it should be popping out really soon, from the looks of it," Yusuke said, staring at Ayame's stomach again. Damn, that was going to be one big baby. "I assume if it's a boy, you'll be naming it after moi (me)?" He winked and smiled.

Koenma was started to look a little pissed off at Yusuke and how annoying he could be.

"We'll be naming if after me, Yusuke," Koenma said matter-of-factly, while also sounding irritated.

"But, I'm the father!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure I am," Koenma said, unenthusiastically. Ayame let out a giggle. She found it somewhat amusing to see Koenma get mad at Yusuke.

"Well, if your offspring ends up looking like me, you'll know!" Yusuke said. "How many kids are you guys planning on having anyway?"

"That's really none of your business, Yusuke," Koenma said bitterly.

"No, I think it's a reasonable question," Ayame butted in.

"Thank you, **Ayame**," Yusuke said. When he emphasized the word 'Ayame', he looked over at Koenma, who just rolled him eyes.

"I wouldn't mind having a lot of kids. Five to ten would be nice," Ayame said, smiling sweetly.

Yusuke and Koenma's jaws dropped down to the floor and their eyes widened. She could not be serious! Up to **10** kids? Had she had too much 'punch'? After all, Shizuru had made it,and God only knows how much liquor she put in there...

"It looks like this species won't go extinct..." Yusuke muttered for only the camera to hear.

"Umm...heh-heh...Ayame dear, why don't we cross that bridge after we have the first baby," Koenma said, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Hey hey hey, Koenma! If Ayame wants ten kids, you better get started as soon as you get the first sucker out of the way," Yusuke said, elbowing Koenma.

Koenma had about had it with Yusuke. He had passed his tolerance level for Yusuke's little jokes a _long_ time ago. Yusuke was always so determined to bug everyone until he drove them mad. He reminded Koenma of a rotting tooth, no matter how much you brushed it, it wouldn't go away.

"Go make someone else's life a living hell, why don't you!" Koenma finally exclaimed.

"Sure thing, buddy!" Yusuke said, giving him the thumbs-up. He proceeded in walking back into the living room.

While doing that he spoke into the camera, yet again.

"He needs anger management...big time!" Yusuke said. "Now, we must follow the Prince's orders and annoy someone else..." He put on a mischievous grin and walked further into the room.

--To Be Continued in Chapter 6--

-Who's Yusuke's next victim going to be? Will it be Hiei and Shizuru, Kurama and Botan or Genkai? Or could it be Puu! How will Yusuke torment the next lucky people/person? Find out in the next chapter of HOME** MOVIES! **

NOW GO AND REVIEW PLEASE! ANYONE WHO REVIEWS GETS A COOKIE! IT CAN BE CHOCOLATE CHIP, OATMEAL RAISIN, DOUBLE CHOCOLATE CHUNK... YOU NAME IT, YOU GOT IT! XD


	6. Wrath of a Pyromaniac

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH! If I did, things would be different... I would make Hiei wear a pink tutu and go around saying "I do believe in fairies!".

A/n- Wow! I got tons of reviews on the last chapter! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Here are your cookies! XD -throws cookies at you- Now, here is the much anticipated Chapter 6. Hiei makes his big appearance... with his wife Shizuru of course. All of you Hiei fans can kill me now... XD Enjoy! -runs and hides behind Kuwabara to avoid pointy objects-

**Home Movies**

**Chapter 6: Wrath of a Pryomaniac**

Before Yusuke walked any further into the room, he stopped short. He looked intently at his ignorant targets. A mischievous smile came across his face. Bing! Bing! Bing! That was it! An ingenious idea had hit him.

Therefore, instead of continuing to walk further into the living room, he careened more to the right and walked down the hall. He entered his (and Keiko's) bedroom, from which much clanging and banging was heard coming from.

Moments later, he emerged, clad in a mustard yellow tie and a pumpkin soup colored blazer. Oh yes, Yusuke can match clothes! In one hand he held his precious camera and in the other was one of those microphones that comes with karaoke players, of which Tamae probably owned. This particular one was pink and purple and probably from a Barbie karaoke machine. With the same smile as before still across his face, he walked back into the living room.

He walked toward the secluded corner, where Shizuru, who had a rather large tummy, and Hiei, who was sitting protectively close to her, were seated on the love seat. They were probably sitting over here to avoid the "together-ness" of which everyone else was participating in. Both of their faces grew suspicious looks as Yusuke approached. Who could ever tell what heinous crimes Yusuke was going to commit?

After setting up the tripod in front of where Shizuru and Hiei were seated, he stood in front of the camera. He was being thrown glares from Hiei. He knew after what he was going to do Hiei would most likely want to kill him, but it would all be worth it!

"BREAKING NEWS!" Yusuke exclaimed into the pink microphone. "Hiei Jaganishi finally tied the knot and get this...his sister's getting married, too! To his wife's brother at that! Coincidence? I think not!" He turned around to face the couple. "Now, Hiei, is it true that you and Kuwabara were having a hot and heavy romance about a year ago?" The "news caster" held the microphone up to Hiei, expecting him to put in his two cents.

"You haven't changed a bit, Yusuke," Hiei said, with a smirk. This quickly changed to a frown and another glare from Hiei. "Now, go pester the life out of someone else you imbecile. Or I'll make sure you regret it."

Shizuru grinned at this, as if trying to hold back a laugh. Hiei's "tough-guy" attitude could be rather funny when Yusuke annoyed him.

"Ooh! Harsh, Hiei! It seems we reached a rather touchy subject, folks," Yusuke said, looking toward the camera atop the tripod again. "Moving on, it looks like you've done a lot of damage here, my spiky-haired friend. I mean, look at the size of that sucker!" He looked over at Shizuru and pointed at her gargantuan stomach.

"Yusuke, go screw yourself," Shizuru said, giving Yusuke a death glare worthy of those given by Hiei and gave him a rather obscene hand gesture as well.

"I can just feel the love radiating over here," Yusuke said sarcastically at the camera. He quickly turned back to the annoyed couple. "How about we change the subject! How did you two end up together?"

The pink microphone was thrust in front of Shizuru and Hiei. Both showed no signs of answering and just glared.

"Oh, there's no need to answer! It must behard to talk about it, at least for Hiei...I pretty much have it figured out," Yusuke said, ignoring the silence. "Hiei, you must have left Kuwabara after he broke your heart by seeing Yukina, your own sister. Then, you tied the knot with his sister, Shizuru. Maybe as a way to get back at him for causing you such unbearable heartache. I feel your pain... and realize how screwed up your love life is..." He put his hand on his heart and sadly nodded his head at Hiei, indicating that he understood what he was going through.

Hiei gave him such intense glares that they could have easily bored holes into Yusuke.

"I will castrate your balls and feed them to my dog," Hiei said in a low, gruff and overly angered voice. Shizuru was now having even more difficulty holding back her laughs as she began snickering.

"Hiei, we don't have a dog," Shizuru pointed out, trying her hardest to suppress her chuckling. Her snickers had now turned into giggles. Who knew Shizuru to be such an easily amused person? Perhaps Hiei's anger caused by Yusuke's antics and monkey business in particular could trigger this side of her?

"Look at the upside, Hiei!" Yusuke said, looking rather scared. "You no longer have to masturbate!" He gave Hiei a fake smile as he let out a nervous laugh.

At this last comment, a ticking bomb had seemed to be set off inside of Hiei. This was the last straw. The anger had been building up inside of him ever since Yusuke had come within a 5 foot radius of him. He now needed to vent this anger. His eyes narrowed and he spoke one word to Yusuke.

"Run."

Yusuke took this as a warning or a prediction of his death. After letting out a little "Meep!", he ran off at a speed comparable to that of the speed of sound.

As Shizuru's giggles quickly turned into full blown laughing that would make your sides ache, Hiei took off after Yusuke, with his katana raised.

For moments on end, Yusuke ran up and down the living room and throughout the entire house, trying to rid himself of the crazed midget demon, who had no ambitions of giving up. Everyone seemed to notice the two black blurbs going here and there.

Finally, Yusuke hid behind Yukina and Hiei stopped dead in his tracks. He would never want to commit any sort of violent act in front of his beloved sister, or do anything that might involve her. The damn detective had used the fire demon's one weakness to prevent his death sentence! Hiei lowered his katana. He would get him later...

Hiei sheathed the katana and slowly walked back into the living room like nothing had never happened. A quivering Yusuke was left hiding behind a confused Yukina.

A few moments later, Yusuke tracked down Hisashi and had him go into the living room to get the camera.

Hisashi handed the camera back to Yusuke. Yusuke practically ripped it out of his hands and hugged it tight. He had been having this weird feeling from not having his camera for so long. Was it seperation anxiety?

Hisashi held his hand out and tapped his foot, as if waiting for his dad to give him a tip. He cleared his throat and Yusuke looked at him.

"Oh. You want me to pay you?" Yusuke said. "How about I pay you by letting you live in this house with free room and board and letting you eat everyday!"

Hisashi put his hand down and sighed in defeat. He put his head down and just walked away.

"Haha! The guilt trip works every time!" Yusuke said, sounding pleased with himself.

Instead of walking back through the house with his camera again, Yusuke decided to go outside, to avoid the flaming menace (Hiei)and have a change of scenery. He opened the front door and shot through it. Whew! Thank god Yukina had been right there, or he might've been a goner.

"Hiei has a really bad case of PMS...Pissy. Man. Syndrome!" Yusuke exclaimed into the camera.

He started walking down the darkened sidewalk that had a streetlight's light every now and then. He didn't get more than 4 feet when he heard some noises... They were coming from his backyard...

"Let's go see what that is..."

He went off into the direction of patio, but hid in the mass of the bushes along side of it.

When he finally got to his yard, he saw...

--To be continued in Chapter Seven--

-Who is that in Yusuke's backyard? Is it a burglar or maybe just one of Yusuke's friends? What does Yusuke have in store for the remaining people? Find out next time in **HOME MOVIES!**

**NOW THAT YOU'VE READ THIS, PLEASE GO AND REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	7. MYOB, Yusuke!

Disclaimer: I **don't** own YYH... But if I ever did, Keiko would be dead and Yusuke would be ALL MINE! MUHAHAHA!...Okay... That was strange... -.- But Yusuke's still mine!

**A/n**- Sorry for the long wait. I got caught up with summer reading... Trying to get it done before real field hockey practices start...Anyway, if you're wondering about the Chapter title, the MYOB stands for Mine Your Own Business, if you didn't know. After this chapter, I only have about 2 more left, so enjoy it while you can! I warn you, there's lots of FLUFF!

**RECAP:** Yusuke just narrowly slipped out of Hiei's clutches and went outside. He heard a noise in his backyard and is now going towards it, while hiding in the bushes... Who or What could it be?

****

Home Movies

Part Seven: MYOB, YUSUKE!

As Yusuke approached the noises, the bushes seemed to be attacking him. His clothes were getting caught, leaves were getting stuck in his hair, scraps were forming on his body... The damn bushes had something against him for Pete's sake! Despite the bushes' hatred for him, he pressed on, with the camera still in hand.

The closer he got, the clearer the noises became. It was shouting. He was now right along side the patio. He peered through the leaves and saw Kurama and Botan... arguing? Since when did those two argue? Normally they were so lovey dovey...

Yusuke hit the 'on' button and watched the red light turn on to signal that the camera was on. He began to film the two lovers, yelling back and forth. It was quite amusing...

"It seems our happy couple, isn't so happy anymore," Yusuke said in almost a whisper, to make sure that neither Kurama nor Botan heard him. "Let's see what they're squawking about."

"I thought you said you were going to put your mother in a nursing home!" Botan yelled in outrage, her hands flying over her head.

"I know, but she's not ready to go..." Kurama said meekly, backing away in defense.

"We've been living with your mother ever since we got married! It's about time we got our own place!" Botan continued to yell. "Even Chisami agrees and that doesn't happen often!"

"I just don't want mother to feel like I'm shutting her out..." Kurama said, sadly. He looked down, slightly hurt.

"You can be such a Momma's boy!" Botan shouted. She had had enough of this nonsense!

"Whoa! She fried him! I've never seen Botan so angry... It's kind of scary..." Yusuke whispered in surprise. He continued watching from his hideout.

Botan let out a scowl and turned around. She began to walk away, back toward the French doors leading into the Urameshi household. Before she got more than 2 steps away, Kurama grabbed her arm.

"How about I'll talk to her about it," Kurama said quietly, sighing in defeat. Botan turned around and looked at him. He was smiling weakly.

"You will?" Botan said, full of hope. A hint of the usual perkiness was heard in her voice. She was turned back into the normal bubbly and giddy Botan everyone knows and loves.

"Of course," Kurama said softly. He looked into Botan's pink orbs. "You know I love you and I want to make you happy." He pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, too," Botan said in Kurama's ear. She looked deep into his eyes and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"This is getting a little too sappy for me..." Yusuke commented from his bush. He wasn't really the romantic type...

Kurama picked his head up and looked around. All he saw was the empty yard, the barren patio and the desolate bushes... Or so he thought.

"Did you hear something?" he asked Botan, suspiciously. She never looked up and kept her gaze on Kurama's handsome face and stunning green eyes.

"No. Probably just a squirrel," she said, ignoring Kurama's skepticism. She turned his face back towards her and lightly kissed him again. It was soon deepened and became more passionate as their arms snaked around each other once again.

Botan began to walk forwards. Kurama stumbled a bit on the bricks, but didn't trip. She pushed Kurama down into a lawn chair and sat on top of him. This was all done while not breaking the kiss. In mere moments, the scene soon turned to full-blown making out.

"EWW! This is foul!" Yusuke whispered in outrage, making sure to get it all on tape. His nose scrunched up. "If they end up having 'adult relations' on my patio, I'm calling the cops!"

Yusuke began to move a little more forward to get a better view. To his misfortune, his pant leg got caught onto the bush. Seconds later, he found himself loosing his balance and falling face forward onto the patio. During this, he lost his hold on the camera and it went down on the ground as well.

Once on the ground, he let out a, "Whoops!"

Kurama and Botan both jumped at the sudden movement and sound. Their eyes snapped open and they automatically looked over at where the sound came from, where Yusuke was lying on the red brick patio.

Yusuke crawled over to the camera and proceeded in grabbing it. He sat up and looked at the wide-eyed couple.

"Heh-heh... Hi guys!" Yusuke said, giving a shy wave.

"YUSUKE!" Botan screamed in anger. Her eyes grew wide and flames were lit inside of them as she stood up. Kurama still sat on the chair, in shock and disbelief.

"Gotta go! Bye!" Yusuke said quickly. He shot right up and sprinted into the house.

Once in the house, Yusuke continued to run. He needed to seek refuge. Who knew what Botan was going to do to him now! He needed a hideout... Hey! That was it! He took off down the hall, past all the confused guests.

He entered the last door on the left.

Once inside, the walls were a pretty shade of blue with rainbows and clowns painted on the walls. Toys were strewn everywhere. In the center of the room, Tamae was playing with Barbie and Hisashi was playing with cars.

"Hey kids! Mind if I borrow the clubhouse?" Yusuke asked in a rush. He pointed at the old cardboard box with a picture of a refrigerator on itlocated inthe left corner. A door and two tiny windows was cut out on it.

"You can, but it's already being used, Daddy," Tamae said, looking up from her Barbie dolls.

"Thanks sweetie!" Yusuke said and quickly went over to the box. He picked it up and was about to put it over himself, when he saw a crying Chisami sitting there. She looked up at him in utter surprise.

"Sorry, kid, but I need this more than you do," Yusuke said, ignoring the sad girl's tears. He quickly threw the box on top of him as he sat on the ground cross-legged. Hopefully, he would be safe for awhile... Until Botan cooled down a bit.

"That was mean, Daddy!" Yusuke heard Tamae say.

"Yeah, yeah! Now keep it down, hon!" Yusuke half whispered. He didn't want people to know he was in there...

And so, he continued to sit there, listening to the sounds of Tamae and Hisashi playing and the occasional sniffs or sobs of heartbroken Chisami...

---Elapsed Time: 10minutes---

Geez! It felt like he had been sitting in here for a millennium and a half! He was beginning to sweat, his foot fell asleep and worst of all, his butt was cramping up. Maybe this hadn't been the best idea... Wait a minute! There were footsteps coming down the hallway...

Seconds later, someone was heard coming into the playroom. Yusuke didn't want to know who...

"Have any of you seen Yusuke?" a woman's voice said, sounding angered. It was Keiko!

"Oh, yeah! He's in the clubhouse, Mommy!" Tamae said, rather happily.

Yusuke watched through the tiny window cut-outs as Keiko approached. He hunkered down lower inside the box. She lifted it up and cast it aside.

Yusuke looked up and saw Keiko with a rather unhappy expression. He gave a little wave.

"Hello, dear," he said, smiling and looking up. She just stood there glaring at him and before he knew it, she had grabbed a hold of his ear. "Ouch! Watch the merchandise!" Keiko didn't seem to be listening and pulled harder at it.

"Botan told me everything! You're in big trouble now!" Keiko shouted. "I'm not letting you out of my sight again! We're going in the kitchen!" She dragged Yusuke off of the floor and out of the room.

On their way out, Tamae and Hisashi started laughing.

"Haha! Busted!" Tamae said, pointing.

"Sucker! She's going to get you now!" Hisashi yelled, laughing.

"Nyah!" Yusuke exclaimed, making a face at the two, as Keiko continued to drag him out into the hall.

What was Keiko going to do with him now? He shuddered at the thought...

-To be continued in Chapter Eight-

-What **is **Keiko going to do to Yusuke now? She'll take away his camera most definitely. But then, how will he finish filming the Reunion Party? He still has one more victim! I'm pretty sure you all can single out who that's going to be! See you next time on **Home Movies**!

****

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Only 2 morechapters left!


	8. Like Father, Like Son

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YYH! And I don't own any Polydent either... I am proud to have REAL teeth!

**A/n**- Thanks once again to all that review! Only one more chapter to go, so enjoy it while you can!

**Home Movies**

**Part Eight: Like Father, Like Son**

In the kitchen, Genkai was standing in front of the punch bowl. She looked down into the pool of orangey-red liquid and sniffed it. It had a rather pungent smell... the smell of alcohol. Obviously the work of Shizuru.

Despite this fact, she grabbed a plastic cup and ladled the beverage into it. She then proceeded in lifting it to her lips. As she was about to take a sip, she heard shouting and whining coming from the doorway behind her.

The source, or sources, of the noise soon entered the kitchen.

"Ouch! Could you ease up on your grip, Keiko!" Yusuke whined, while Keiko, who was still holding onto his ear, pulled him into the kitchen.

"Only if you hand over the camera!" Keiko shouted at him. "You and that camera have caused more trouble..."

"What! You can't take away Cammy! We've been through so much together..." Yusuke pleaded, as he hugged the camera tight. "We made Chisami cry, made fun of Kuwabara, pissed off Hiei, spied on Botan and Kurama... and caught all those precious moments on film..."

Keiko didn't really seem to care about the camera's sentimental value to Yusuke. She yanked harder at his ear, causing him to let out a yelp of pain.

"If you don't hand it over, I'm called Atsuko!" she warned. Yusuke's eyes widened and he thrust the camera into Keiko's arms. "Now you will go sit in that chair and think about what you've done!" She pointed at the wooden chair at the kitchen table.

Slowly and sadly, Yusuke sat down in the chair. Keiko watched him as he did this and nodded in satisfaction. She soon turned her back to him and started conversing with Genkai.

Yusuke slumped down in the chair and let out a sigh. His precious camera was gone... This made him mad...and bored as hell! What good was his presence if he couldn't make fun of people and then document it for later laughs? Keiko always had to go ahead and ruin everything! And the fact that she would stoop so low as to call his mother was another thing to be mad about...

"Dad, you look really bad," Hisashi commented. He had just walked in and noticed his dad looking miserable.

"Hey Sashi," Yusuke said carelessly. He looked over at Hisashi, showing his sullen face. "Mom took away the camera..."

"That's too bad," Hisashi said, not sounding too interested. "I'm going to go get a drink. Feel better." He walked away in the direction of the fridge.

As he walked away, a light bulb went off in Yusuke's head. That was it!

"Sashi, want to do something special for Dad?" Yusuke said, trying to sound tempting.

"Depends on what it is..." Hisashi replied, walking back over to Yusuke.

Yusuke signaled for his to come closer. When Hisashi was next to him, he began to whisper into his ear. Hisashi began to smile.

"Sure, I'll do it!" he said, when Yusuke was done explaining. He walked over to the counter, where Keiko had left the camera, and picked it up. He turned it on and went back over to Yusuke. "Now, who do I film?"

"Go over to Genkai and I'll follow," Yusuke said, a mischievous grin coming across his face. Hisashi walked over to where Genkai and Keiko were talking and Yusuke followed.

"Hi people!" Hisashi said, aiming the camera up at Keiko and Genkai. Both women looked over at Hisashi and saw Yusuke behind him.

"I found a replacement camera man," Yusuke said proudly and smiled. Keiko just gave Yusuke a glare and walked away. He had found a loop hole in her plan, which happened every so often. "What's her problem..."

"How's it going, grandma?" Hisashi asked Genkai with a snicker.

Genkai looked down at the midget with the camera. He looked like a miniature Yusuke with his slicked back hair and chocolate brown eyes... Although, his hair was a bit lighter.

"Did your dad tell you to say that?" Genkai inquired, looking down. Hisashi nodded while smiling and looking up at her with the camera. She looked over at the smirking Yusuke. "You dimwit!" She dumped the contents of her glass of 'punch' on Yusuke's head.

"You're an old bitch, grandma!" Yusuke said, looking beyond irritated. He walked over to the counter and got a few paper towels to wipe off his head.

Keiko's voice was heard coming from the living room. "Watch your mouth, Yusuke!"

"The old was uncalled for!" Genkai said, sounding pissed off.

Yusuke was right and Genkai was wrong. She was definitely old, with a capital O! She looked like she had shrunken a good 6 inches in height and her hair was now completely gray. The wrinkles on her face had begun to stand out more and the glasses sitting on her nose were a sign that her sight was going. Obviously, the past 10 years had done their damage.

"What? You not old? With wrinkles like that I'm surprised no one's mistaken you for a rhino yet!" Yusuke said and then laughed.

"You look like you should be in the rhino exhibit in the zoo!" Hisashi joined in as he filmed the scene.

"Are you teaching him these things?" Genkai asked in a gruff, angered tone. She looked up at Yusuke.

"He learned from the best," he replied as he looked at Hisashi with pride and smirking.

Genkai walked over to the food table and proceeded in taking a rice ball. As soon as she put it in her mouth, Yusuke had to throw in his two cents.

"Grandma, are you sure you have enough Polydent on to keep your dentures from slipping?" Yusuke said, with a smirk.

"Are you sure your hearing aids up enough so you can hear me!" Hisashi yelled and then cracked up.

"You have learned well, young grasshopper," Yusuke said, trying hard not to laugh as he bowed to Hisashi.

Genkai was no where near as happy as the other two. She had had it with their little jokes. Her face started turning red and Yusuke swore he saw steam coming out of her ears. She was maaaaaad.

"I may be old but I can still kick your a...butt!" Genkai yelled in anger. She had remembered that Hisashi was in the room and that Keiko had cursing radar, so she had decided to watch her language.

"Earmuffs!" Yusuke said, as he put his hands over Hisashi's ears. "What the -bleep- are you saying? I'll be the one kicking your ass!"

At that moment, Tamae walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, Daddy! What kind of game are you playing?" she asked. Her sweet, innocent face looked up at Yusuke with curiosity. Yusuke seemed to be ignoring her because he was glaring at Genkai.

Genkai quickly put her hands over Tamae's ears so that she could retort, but she never got the chance. At that very moment, Keiko came stomping in from the living room, looking like she wanted to rip someone's hair out.

"Yusuke Urameshi! How many times do I have to tell you to watch your mouth!" Keiko shouted. As much as she loved Yusuke, he could drive her up the wall sometimes with his bad habits (aka his bad language and monkey business). She took in a deep breathe and let it out. Much better. "Now, would you please take your hands off the kids' ears and calm down."

By now almost everyone had gathered in the doorway of the kitchen to see the commotion. Genkai and Yusuke took their hands off Tamae and Hisashi's ears.

"Sorry about that Keiko... Heh-heh... Just got a little caught up in the moment..." Yusuke said, scratching the back of his head.

Before any one could say anything else, a hysterical Koenma came running into the kitchen. His face was white in terror. Ayame came walking slowly behind him, holding her stomach and wincing.

"Why is everyone just standing there!" Koenma explained. He looked shocked, as if he had seen a ghost. "Ayame's having the baby! We have to get to the hospital!" After he said this, he practically ran out the door to go get the car.

"Well, you heard the man! Let's go to the hospital!" Hisashi exclaimed. Everyone followed his direction and prepared to leave.

"Hey, Sashi. Mind giving me back the camera? Thanks," Yusuke said, as Hisashi handed him the camera. Hisashi ran off to go get into the Urameshi family minivan.

"To the hospital! Away!" Yusuke exclaimed and joined everyone else in filing out of the house.

-To Be Continued in Chapter Nine-

-Uh oh! Yusuke has the camera again! What kind of mischievous things will he do at the hospital? Will Ayame have a boy or a girl? Find out in the _**Grand Finale**_ of **Home Movies**!

**Please go and Review now! Tell me how good or bad of a job I did! Only one more chapter left!**


	9. To the Maternity Ward!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YYH...If I did, Kuwabara would be a squirrel... just because I said so!

**A/n: **Yes! I know it's been awhile! And I apologize for that, really and truly! I have been SO wrapped up in school and sports and it got to be more than I thought. Anyway, here it is... the _**GRAND FINALE!** _I played around with a lot of different ideas until I came up with a chapter that I thought would be a great ending. Enjoy!

**Home Movies**

**Part Nine: To the Maternity Ward**

Yusuke focused the camera in on a sign that said in bold, black lettering, **'_Maternity Ward.'_**

"That's right, folks! We are here in the Maternity Ward, awaiting the arrival of a new member to the gang," Yusuke said. "While Ayame and Koenma are taking part in the birthing process, let's take a look at our new surroundings."

He took the camera's gaze away from the sign and looked out onto the waiting room. The walls were white, the floors were white, the ceiling was white... In fact, the only things that weren't white were the blue chairs and the brown coffee tables. The room was filled with doctors, nurses, and people waiting.

Throughout the room, the Yu Yu Hakusho gang was spread, doing various activities. Genkai was half asleep with Puu in her lap. A good 4 seats away, Keiko and Botan babbled on about child psychology and Dr. Phil. Kuwabara was few seats over with Yukina, continually confessing his love to her. In an isolated corner of the room, Shizuru and Hiei were seen. Hiei was looking very uncomfortable, knowing he would be back here very soon. Next to him, Shizuru sat, flipping through a _Parenting _magazine. The kids and Kurama were no where to be seen.

"I think it's time to take a poll! Boy or Girl? I say a boy! Let's go find out what the others think," Yusuke said and took off in the direction of Kuwabara and Yukina. He zoomed in on the love birds.

"Yukina, my love! How I can not wait until we are married!" Kuwabara said, holding Yukina's hands and looking at her with two heart-shaped eyes.

In return, the ice maiden blushed redder than a Bloody Mary.

"Looks like Yukina's the next one who's going to get knocked up..." Yusuke mumbled, as he came closer. He continued his sentence in his head. _...That is, if she goes through with the wedding. I really hope those kids take after her..._

"Urameshi! What do you want?" Kuwabara exclaimed and quickly let go of Yukina's hands. He had apparently heard Yusuke.

"Just wanted your vote on whether its a girl or a boy. What'll it be?" Yusuke said defensively. Kuwabara always had to assume that Yusuke was only there to bug him. In truth, he was.

"Which is what?" Kuwabara said, looking perplexed. He scratched his head.

"The baby!" Yusuke cried. Kuwabara could be a real idiot. Why else were they at the hospital, in the **Maternity Ward**! It's not like Genkai was having a baby. If they were going to be in the hospital for her, they would be in the Geriatric Crisis Center!

"Shizuru's having the baby?" Kuwabara shouted in disbelief, as he shot up out of his chair.

"Just shut up, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled. He had had enough of Kuwabara's stupidity for a day, or a lifetime. Giving up on the doofus, he turned to sweet Yukina. "Which do you think it is?"

"I really hope it's a girl," Yukina said sweetly and smiled.

"Then, I say it's a girl, too!" Kuwabara said. He sat back down again.

"Two girls versus one boys. Gotcha!" Yusuke said. "Well, I'm off!"

**------------**

With that said, he walked away in the direction of the forever talkative Keiko and Botan. He took a seat in the empty chair next to Keiko and, sly as a fox, put his arm about her.

"Hey there you sexy thing. Want to get together later and have some fun?" he said smoothly, as he winked, to get his meaning of "fun" across.

"See what I mean? It's all men want!" Botan exclaimed. "They're such pigs!"

"Hey! I may eat a lot, but I am no pig!" Yusuke yelled defensively.

"Aww!" Keiko said. She proceeded in pinching Yusuke's cheek. "But, you're a cute pig, Yusuke!"

Yusuke's only response was to glare. Women could be really annoying sometimes, and this was one of those times.

"Why are you bugging us anyway, Yusuke?" Botan inquired, not looking or sounding too happy.

"I just wanted to know the experienced mother's point of view of child birth," Yusuke answered. He focused the camera's attention on Keiko and away from an angered Botan, "What do you have to say, honey?"

"Childbirth is a natural and beautiful miracle that all women should experience," Keiko said pleasantly.

"Yeah and it hurts like hell! Men are such inconsiderate low lives that wouldn't know true pain if it slapped them across the face and left a burning scar!" Botan cried out. Everyone in the waiting room fell silent and stared at Botan, who sank down into her seat, blushing with embarrassment.

"Ook. Someone's irritated..." Yusuke said, quietly. _"Probably still mad about me spying on her... Ha! At least I have blackmail now!"_

"Before I go," Yusuke continued saying. "do you say it's a boy or a girl?" He focused the camera dead on Keiko and Botan.

"Well, statistics say that this generation of babies will have a ratio of 2 girls to every 1 boy. Therefore, I would have to say it's a girl," Keiko said, sounding sure of herself.

"No more watching the news for you!" Yusuke said, pointing at Keiko. "And, Botan?"

"It'll probably end up being a boy and growing up to be an egotistic moron," Botan said carelessly as she slumped back into the cushioned chair. "It'll keep the pig-headed sex in supply."

"Uh...well, I'm going to go talk to the other's. Bye!" Yusuke said quickly and raced in the other direction. Botan's bitter attitude had made him feel unwelcome. _"Does she hold a grudge or what!"_

**------------**

In an empty corner of the waiting room, Yusuke approached Shizuru, who was still looking through magazines, and Hiei, who was half asleep with his head resting in his hand. At that very moment, a balding elderly man in a hospital gown walked by Hiei, allowing him to see a little too much. Automatically, Hiei's eyes widened and he looked like he had just been slapped across the face.

"You probably see a lot of butts around here. They need to make gowns that don't leave you so exposed, don't you agree?" Yusuke said.

Hiei is a man who needs few words to get an idea across. He simply glared at Yusuke, causing a chill to go up Yusuke's spine. Only one thing scarier than the wrath of Keiko was the wrath of an angered Hiei.

"What do you want, Yusuke?" Shizuru said exasperated, as she put her magazine down.

"Just wanted to know if you thought the baby's going to be a boy or girl," Yusuke answered.

"It's a girl," Shizuru said, sounding very sure of herself and glanced back down at her magazine. "I have a sixth sense about these things."

"And you, Hiei?"

"Hn," was the only word the fire demon could conjure up. He folded his arms and looked straight forward.

Without looking up, Shizuru translated for Hiei, "He means it's a boy."

"Whoa! You can speak Hiei-nese!" Yusuke exclaimed sarcastically.

"No, but he always has to choose the opposite of me," Shizuru said. "Thinks he knows everything when he doesn't." She glanced over at the sulking Hiei.

"Uh-oh!" Yusuke said, with a big, fake smile. "Are you two fighting? Should I call Dr. Phil?" He said this all too happily.

"Yusuke, go play hide and go screw yourself. I am in no mood for your childish antics," Hiei growled.

"Is someone PMSing?" Yusuke said, pointing his finger. "Need some Midol? I would ask Keiko. She always has some."

Hiei was getting fed up with Yusuke for the second time that day. He knew he was in public, so he couldn't chase Yusuke around. Children were everywhere, so he couldn't curse him out either. Dammit! He couldn't do the two things he did when he was mad. Instead, he resorted to an obscene hand gesture.

This gesture set off a signal in Yusuke's head. He had better stop annoying Hiei, or he wouldn't be annoying anyone anymore.

"I better be off!" Yusuke said hastily, turning to leave. "Just remember that you guys are next!" He pointed at Shizuru's stomach and quickly took off before he could get himself into any more trouble.

**------------**

Now a safe distance from the fire demon and his impregnated mistress, Yusuke began to look around for his next victim. He had already taken care of Shizuru, Hiei and the two Chatty Cathies (aka Keiko and Botan). Wait a second... Had it just been his imagination, or had Genkai and Puu been in the waiting room before? Because now, they were gone.

"Yo, Keiko!" Yusuke practically screamed across the white washed room. Obviously, this caught some attention and people began to stare. "Where did the hag and the bird sneak off to?"

"Yusuke, don't yell in a hospital. It's inconsiderate. Some people have dying relatives here," Keiko whispered sharply, as she got up and walked closer to him. "Genkai and Puu went to the cafeteria, in case you were wondering."

"I'm off! To infinity and beyond!" Yusuke exclaimed, disturbing the silence again. He went off down a random hallway that looked like it might lead to the cafeteria.

**------20 minutes later------**

Yusuke had been up and down the hallways and had even rode the elevator a few times. The hospital was so complex and confusing. Every hallway looked exactly the same! Now, he hadn't the slightest idea what wing or what floor he was on. In other words, he was lost!

He made a left turn into another miscellaneous hallway with a sign saying **_'Mentally Disabled Ward'_** pointing down it. Maybe Genkai and Puu had been hit in the heads with two-by-fours and had lost all sense of who they were. And now, this is where they were being hospitalized... or detained.

Yusuke continued to walk down the white, sterile hallway. There was no one in sight, except for an old, freckled man in a hospital gown who seemed to be limping. As he walked, he looked like he was muttering to himself. What he was saying,

Yusuke didn't want to know. It seemed more like the Mentally Insane Ward... This man scared Yusuke. Maybe it was time to get out of here!

Quick as lightning, Yusuke pivoted on his feet and took off in the opposite direction. He may be lost, but he wasn't stupid! That crazy old man could have lunged at him and taken him down. They should pad locks all of those insane people in their rooms!

Now that he was out of the "danger" zone, Yusuke slowed down from a sprint to a walk. Now where was he? He looked up at the sign ahead. It read **_'Cafeteria'. _**He stopped dead in his tracks. Finally, he had made it!

Once inside of the cafeteria, Yusuke looked through the sea of hungry doctors, nurses, elderly and other patients waiting in line for food or taking seats. Out of all the hussle and bussle, he heard a very distinct "PUU!" come from the far corner. Who else would make a noise, but Puu? He followed the noise and soon saw Genkai and Puu, sitting at a table.

Yusuke approached the table and sat down right next to Genkai, who was just beginning to attack the food on her tray. Puu was sitting on the table, looking at the food as if hoping for a bit to fly up and into his mouth.

"What do you want, dimwit?" Genkai said, carelessly. She didn't even bother to look up from her gaze on the tray.

"Oh... nothing," Yusuke said. He looked down at her tray. What he assumed was meat loaf, mashed potatoes and jello was on it. "Are you really going to eat that? It looks like a squirrel that crawled in a hole and died!"

"I'm only eating the jello," Genkai said matter-of-factly. "Puu can eat the rest." She held up a forkful of the meat loaf to Puu. Puu sniffed it and turned his head away. "Or not..."

Before anyone could say anything else, an old man wearing a red cardigan and glasses came over to the table. He seemed to be looking at Genkai in a way that would make you think he was checking her out. He took a seat across the table from her and stared.

"Hey there, pretty lady," he said in an old geezer-ish voice. When he opened his mouth, it was apparent that he only had half of his teeth. "How are you doing today?"

"Just fine," Genkai said irritably while glaring at the old man.

"What do you say we get together sometime and make some magic happen?" the old pervert tried to say slyly, but failed miserably. He winked at her as well. (Eww...Gross!)

"When sheep say moo!" Genkai exclaimed. Her anger was boiling up inside of her. She hated being bugged by stupid low lives, like this desperate guy.

Finally, she decided that enough had been enough. Quickly, she stood up and grabbed for the old man's arm. She began to twist it, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Ooh! You're a feisty one, just how I like 'em," the old fogey said. He was so perverted! Genkai twisted his arm more at this comment.

"I sure am," Genkai said with a smirk. Letting go of his wrist, she forked up a good amount of the meatloaf and proceeded in chucking it into the man's face. "And there's more where that came from!"

The old man whipped the meatloaf and the red sauce off of his face. "Well... Call me!" With that, he was gone.

"Grandma's wanted by the men! Especially the sick perverts," Yusuke said, while cracking up. He had gotten the whole thing on tape! This was priceless. He could watch it over and over, or send it into America's Funniest Home Videos and get 100 grand. "Should I call him Grandpa?"

"The meatloaf may be gone, but I still have the mashed potatoes ready to aim and fire..." Genkai said, while picking up her spoon and looking at Yusuke threateningly.

"Alright, alright. I'll shut up," Yusuke said, giving in. "But I would like to know if you think it's a boy or girl."

"Hmm... I'll go with boy," Genkai said, not putting too much thought or care into her response.

"And you, Puu?"

"PUU! PUUUUU! Puu!"

A sweat drop formed on Yusuke's head. He didn't know Puu-ese. "Uhh...I'll take that as an 'undecided'... I better go anyway! I'm out like a trout on a fishing pole!" He got up out of his seat and walked out of the cafeteria.

"That's four versus four and one undecided," Yusuke said to the camera. "Let's go venture on over to the play room to check on Kurama and the kiddies."

**------------**

As Yusuke was wandering aimlessly through the hospital, feeling lost yet again, he spotted Koenma in the distance. He turned the camera and filmed Koenma, who was beating up the vending machine.

"Give! -bang- Me! -bang- My! -bang- COFFEE! -bang, bang, bang!-" Koenma exclaimed in between beatings. It seemed hopeless. Therefore, he banged his head on the machine instead of his fist.

"Taking a coffee break, I see?" Yusuke said, now behind the desperate Koenma.

"Give me my damn coffee!" Koenma yelled. Kicking the machine one more time, he turned around and looked at Yusuke.

He looked horrible. Dark circles and bags were around his eyes. His hair was all over the place and his face just seemed to droop down, down, down.

"How's the birthing process going anyway?" Yusuke asked.

"How do you think?" Koenma said. He help up both of his hands. They were bandaged up from being squeezed too hard.

"Eh, you'll get used to it," Yusuke said, making it sound like it was nothing. "First time's a pain in the ass."

"And the second time?" Koenma inquired.

"Oh, it's STILL a pain in the ass. In fact, it can sometimes be worse," Yusuke said, waving his hand in the air as if it were nothing.

"But, Ayame wants 10 kids! I can't do this without COFFEE!" Koenma cried out. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. Yusuke couldn't help but feel sorry for the prince.

"Then, just get a soda. It had caffeine, too," Yusuke said, pointing to the soda machine.

Without another word, Koenma raced over to the soda machine and bought several cans of caffeinated beverages.

"We should have a father to father talk. I can give you some valuable advice," Yusuke said, pointing his finger and looking at Koenma, who was busy gulping down soda.

"Ok...?" Koenma said, unsure of how to respond.

"Don't **ever **call her fat. Women are over emotional, especially when they're pregnant... You have had fair warning," Yusuke said, in all seriousness. "And another thing. Never give your kid a golf club."

"Huh?" Koenma said, looking perplexed. He took another gulp of soda.

"Just don't. I've had some bad experiences," Yusuke replied. While he said this, images of Hisashi chasing him with a golf club and having a bad outcome came to mind. (Refer to Chapter One.)

"Uh... Thanks, I guess," Koenma said, still sounding confused. Yusuke could be completely random and weird sometimes... and this was one of those times.

"Oh, yeah! Do you have any preference for the kid? Boy or Girl?" Yusuke asked, holding the camera right up into Koenma's exhausted face.

"Do you think I care at this point!" Koenma exclaimed. "I just want it out!" Once again, he looked like he was going to break down and cry. This baby was really bringing his stress level higher than usual. Yes, he could run Spirit World, but he couldn't handle child birth? Go figure! At least, he wasn't the one having the baby.

"Go get 'em, champ!" Yusuke said reassuringly, as he slapped Koenma on the back.

Letting out a long sigh, Koenma then proceeded in walking down the hall, back to the room he would call "Hell."

"He should be ok... maybe," Yusuke said, doubtfully. "I just hope Ayame's taking this better than him... I should go check on the kids and Kurama now."

Once again, Yusuke picked a random hallway and went down it, hoping it led to the playroom.

**------------**

After being directed by several nurses and seeing a few too many butts, Yusuke finally spotted something of interest to him in the distance. It was a sign reading **_'Play Room'. _**His pace quickened into a run.

"I have finally found it! Huzzah!" Yusuke exclaimed and jumped for joy. He then opened the door and walked in.

The room looked like it had come straight out of a fairy tale. On the walls were murals of flying dragons, intricate castles, damsels in distress, knights in shining armor and so on. You name the fairy tale, you could find it on the wall. Shelves and boxes of toys and books were everywhere. At least 30 kids had to be sprawling out on the carpeted floor, playing with everything from coloring books to toy trucks. Yusuke spotted some familiar faces and went over to them.

Chisami and Tamae were sitting on the floor playing with a dollhouse. Nearby, Hisashi was lying on the floor, reading a book about cars.

"Hey kids," Yusuke said. They all looked up and him.

"Hey Daddy!" Tamae exclaimed, as she jumped up and hugged him legs.

"Did she have it yet? I'm bored!" Hisashi said.

"Nope. These things can take awhile," Yusuke replied. "In fact, I came here to ask you it you thought it was a girl or a boy."

"It's a girl!" Tamae exclaimed.

"Yeah! A girl!" Chisami agreed. "Girls are better. Boys are stupid!" She glared over at Hisashi.

"Then, I say it's a boy!" Hisashi yelled angrily.

_Aww... They sound like an old married couple. _Yusuke thought.

"Daddy, where do babies come from anyway?" Tamae asked. Her usual questioning look was on her face. She was just like every naive little girl, she yearned to know the truth.

"Umm...Ask mommy," Yusuke said. A sweat drop formed on his head. He was **not **going to give his kids the 'Birds and the Bees' talk. "She'll want to tell you." This topic was more of Keiko's expertise.

"But, I want you to tell me!" Tamae whined. She put on her cute puppy dog face, as Yusuke turned away. No one could deny that face. She had learned it from the best.

"I'll tell you!" Chisami yelled, as she wildly waved her arm in the air.

Yusuke's eyes widened. She wouldn't dare...

"They come from storks!"

Yusuke let out a sigh of relief.

"Nuh-uh!" Hisashi argued.

Hold on! Did Hisashi know all about these things?

"They come from kissing!"

Apparently, he didn't. Yusuke had nothing to worry about.

"Then how come my parents only have one kid?" Chisami asked, looking puzzled. "And where's my daddy anyway?" She looked around the room, as did everyone else.

Yusuke caught sight of flaming red hair in the far right corner and went over to it. Kurama was surrounded by a group of five or six little, giggling girls. Geez, Kurama really knew how to entertain the ladies, no matter their age.

"Kurama! I don't think Botan would like to hear about you messing with little girls!" Yusuke yelled.

Kurama looked up at him.

When he saw Kurama, Yusuke's eyes widened. He put his hand over his mouth to try and keep himself from laughing.

Hastily, he filmed the scene with his camera.

Kurama had his hair curled and up in bows. On his face was make up. The scary thing was that he looked like a girl...a really pretty girl. It was only Yusuke's luck that he had his camera to film this historical moment. Can you say, "blackmail"?

"You look pretty!" a little blonde girl yelled and laughing. The rest of the girls laughed as well. Kurama blushed and looked down at the floor... Yusuke continued filming. This was priceless...

"It's a girly man!" Yusuke yelled, as he continued laughing. He was beginning to tear up. "Do you enjoy bows, Kurama?"

"Yusuke! Don't start!" Kurama said, through clenched teeth. He blushed a deeper shade of red. The girls and Yusuke only laughed more.

Soon enough, Hisashi, Chisami and Tamae came over. Once they caught sight of Kurama, they laughed and pointed, too.

"Chisami, I didn't know your dad was a girl!" Hisashi yelled, while laughing.

"Neither did I!" Chisami yelled back.

At that very moment, Keiko came running in the door. She came over to them and completely ignored the fact that Kurama was looking prettier than usual.

"She had the baby! Come with me!" Keiko cried out. Everyone who was a part of the Yu Yu Hakusho crew followed after her.

**------20 minutes later, In the Hospital Room------**

The whole gang was gathered in the medium sized hospital room. Some were seated, leaning on the wall, or standing. A nurse came into the room, with the baby in her arms. A series of "Aww's" and "Ahhh's" was heard. Yusuke filmed the entire scene.

On the bed, Ayame was sitting up and Koenma was sitting next to her. The baby was placed into Koenma's arms. Everyone's attention was focused on the new bundle of joy, which would soon turn into the bundle of stress and havoc, but let's just celebrate for the moment. The family of three, which would maybe someday become twelve, looked very happy.

"Everyone! I want you to meet Emsa," Koenma said, looking down at the baby while smiling.

"Congratulations!" the rest of the gang yelled.

Balloons were brought in and chocolate cigars saying 'It's a Girl!' were handed out. When a cigar was handed to Yusuke, he looked down at it in disappointment.

"Damn! It's not a real cigar!" he said, dissatisfied.

A little ways away, Chisami and Tamae were following Hisashi's example and pretending to smoke the "cigars". Keiko abruptly made them stop.

Yusuke walked over to the bed, where Koenma, the baby and Ayame still were.

"So, it's a girl?" he inquired.

"Yes, Yusuke," Ayame said sweetly, as she held the baby. She looked pretty good for a woman who had just went through the "joys" of child birth. She was still a bit sweaty however and her hair was a mess. No one really seemed to care though.

"Ah! Girls are dominating the world!" Yusuke cried out. "Pretty soon, all of human kind will be lesbians! I shudder at the thought..."

Everyone had stopped talking and celebrating and stared at Yusuke. Keiko walked over and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ouch! Dammit, Keiko!" Yusuke yelled. He rubbed the back of his head.

Keiko, looking mad, grabbed the camera out of Yusuke's hands. She held it up in front of Yusuke's face.

"Finish up your video!" she ordered.

"It looks like this party's over!" Yusuke said, shrugging. "That's a wrap, folks!"

**-The End!-**

-tear drop falls down cheek-

A/n- Well... That's it! That's "Home Movies". I hope you all liked it. I know I had a lot of fun writing it. Make sure you **review**! I would LOVE to get your feedback, one final time. Maybe sometime soon, or when I have time, I'll come out with another story like this one, with the same characters and couplings added in. Thank you for all of your reviews and words of encouragement/praise/etc.! It is appreciated!


End file.
